


Off Kilter

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie indulges in a little alone time in her room, thinking about Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Kilter

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** sinecure  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Spoilers:** None.  
>  **A/N:** Written for the Porn Battle. The prompt word was 'voyeur'.  
> 

Annie slides another finger into her slick folds, hips rising higher with each gasp and thrust. Pleasure builds in her, settling around her nipple, which she squeezes tighter and then cups along with the rest of her breast.

It tingles in her clit.

She bites back another cry of pleasure, knowing Troy and Abed are in their blanket fort room watching a movie.

It's difficult to masturbate with them always around, and she's using a lot of her time tonight, bringing herself to the edge almost too many times to count before she'll let herself come.

The pleasure is there, rising and building, climbing in her, just out of reach, so she stops.

She slides her finger free with a jerk of her hips and a desperate clench of her folds.

It's hard to lay still and count out five minutes, but she knows the reward will be well worth it. Squeezing her legs together under her covers, she brings her fingers to her mouth, sliding them inside.

Her imagination goes into overdrive at the taste.

Jeff.

It's always about Jeff. How he'd take her if he were here, the way he'd hold her, slide into her, the sounds he'd make in her ear as he moves.

It's a fantasy she's entertained more than enough times to picture him, hear him, see them together.

She imagines them bent over her bed with Jeff thrusting into her from behind, driving into her hard and quick, brushing her clit--

A moan escapes her and she has to slow her thoughts. Think of something else.

She color-codes her daily schedule into hourly blocks, sorted by class and year. Chang, Whitman, Spanish, Accounting, Pottery and Holly and Rich and Jeff and-- and Jeff angry over Rich getting into the group.

Jealousy?

It makes her throb and she begins to slide a hand back down, whimpering as she caresses her breasts. It's not what she wants--clit, fingers, folds, Jeff's mouth and tongue and cock--but it sends small shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Two and a half minutes and she can barely keep from rubbing herself.

A flash of Vaughn slips into her mind, the way he worshipped her body when they had sex, the soft and tender kisses, the gentle touches. Above her and beneath her. But it's Jeff's face that's there. The touches turn rougher and more desperate, tender turns to forceful, soft and gentle turns to vigorous rubbing and thrusting.

"Jeff," she whispers, tossing the covers back in her eagerness to get her fingers back between her legs. It's with a sigh that she finally slides her fingers back in, slickly thrusting inside and then rubbing her clit. She's so close now that she's not going to be able to stop again.

Rubbing with quick fingers, she arches her hips up. Cups her breasts. Moans leave her, filling the room along with her harsh panting breaths.

"God... oh, god. Fuck me, Jeff!"

Five seconds later, she feels it coming.

Ten seconds later, she's clenching around her fingers.

Fifteen seconds later, she thrusts her fingers deeper, riding out wave after wave of ecstasy. It hits her like a battering ram, crashing in and around her, washing her in such pleasure that she has to cry out a little, but quickly stifles it.

Her body rises, seeking, searching, reaching for the pinnacle. It's there, under her fingertips, sliding slickly, sticky and swollen between her legs. Sensitive as she rubs it, throbbing and clenching as she squeezes her thighs together. Body hanging suspended, she stares at the ceiling, gasping.

Panting.

Her hips continue to jerk and buck as she rubs and rubs and rubs.

Another orgasm is waiting in her, but she's not sure she can eke it out in her exhaustion.

Her eyes begin to slip shut as her body relaxes on her bed, settling on the mattress while still twitching. Satiated and worn out, she rolls to her side, fingers still between her legs. Her eyes open for a second, then shut again.

Then snap open, landing on her partially opened door.

"Jeff!"

And the man standing with one hand on the doorknob and the other on the doorjamb. His eyes are wide. He looks like he took one step in and then froze.

The tv is off now, the apartment silent but for her panicked breathing.

"What are you-- get out!" Yanking the covers up, she dislodges them and a few pillows, but succeeds in covering every inch of herself from the shoulders down. Panic and embarrassment swim in her, making her skin flush hot.

Oh, god.

How... when? Why?!

Mortified, she pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on her them.

He's still there, unmoving.

"Get out, Jeff. Please, just-- oh, god."

"Uh... I brought your notes back. Abed said you were studying."

The darkness of her room and the apartment behind him doesn't hide the way he swallows, the way his Adams apple bobs and his fingers tighten on the door.

How had he come into her room without her knowing? _Why_ had he? And why isn't he leaving?

She closes her eyes, imagining the way he'll avoid her from now on, the looks he'll send her, the frightened, nervous looks he gives her whenever he's faced with her feelings.

Fuck!

Swallowing hard, she fights tears and humiliation.

The door shuts quietly and she breathes out a sob hidden in a sigh.

Her days at Greendale are going to suck from now until graduation. She'll forever be faced with Jeff and his knowledge of her getting herself off to thoughts of him. Forever know that he knows what she does some nights.

"You should probably open your eyes. This will only work if you see me."

She jerks her head up, staring at Jeff, who's standing over her, beside her bed. His shirt is off, folded on her dresser. "What are you--" Disbelief wars with confusion.

"We need to restore the balance between us and the only way for that to happen is for you to watch me."

Staring at him, dumbstruck, she swallows, preparing to ask a thousand and one questions. But then her eyes lower to his hands and she sees that he's hard, straining his jeans.

The only sound that comes out after the echo of his zipper fades from the room is a squeak of surprise and renewed energy.


End file.
